Operation Swanqueen
by nataz1991
Summary: Emma returns and Regina felt Cora try to rip her heart out, Henry is the first to discover this and thinks its true love. With Ruby's help they commence operation swanqueen and get our favourite couple to realise their feelings!
1. Chapter 1

This story is set just as Cora tries to take Emma's heart. I wont be following the scripted show, however cora will return but this will be all swanqueen, with some help from henry and red. I hope you enjoy. Here we go!

"ahhhhh! Oh God!" Regina clutched her chest and fell to the ground, luckily there was a tree for her to lean against. Rumple and Henry both ran to her hide. She had never in her life experienced anything like it, one minute she was absorbing all of the dark magic she had just cast on the well and the next, she thought she was going to die.

"Mom! Whats wrong? Did it work? Can Emma and Mary Margaret come back now?" Henry had so much hope in his eyes but also sadness because of the pain his adoptive mother was in. Rumple just looked on in confusion as regina still clung to her chest as though she was shielding her heart, unable to answer for herself Mr Gold spoke up.

"Henry your mother seems to have been severley weakened by trying to stop the enchantment, maybe we shoudl give her a minute."

But before anything else could be said, both emma and mary margaret emerged from the well. Rumple took a step back just incase there were any unwanted guests about to emerge. While red embraced Snow in a passionate hug. Despite the fact that Emma was now being held tightly by Henry, she couldnt help hut look over at the defeated Mayor. the woman who was the source of everything wrong in her life made he feel relieved to know she was still alive.

As she approached the brunette, who was perched up againsnt a tree their short conversation was a blur, she remember telling her that Cora was a piece of work, but the two words that rang in here ears were

"Welcome back" Regina, who was clearly wounded interally, spoke with the the most sincerity that emma had ever seen, she just stared into those chocolate eyes and replied with a simple thank you.

They all left the woods together and despite wanting to talk to regina, emma didnt know how to approach her, not just yet anyway so she told Hnery to go walk with his mother. As she spoke, she rubbed her chest, which still slightly ached from Cora's violation and winced slightly. Henry noticed and immediately spoke up.

"Emma, whats wrong?"

"Its nothing kid, you go walk with your mom, make sure shes ok."

"Emma please, i'm 10, i'm not an idiot. you know i'll find out eventually, I always do." He wore this childish grin on his face and emma couldnt help but grin, knowing he was right.

"Ok, but the second I tell you, you have to promise to keep all questions until later and go keep your mom company?" She raised an eyebrow and Henry simply nodded.

"Just before mary marg -" She was quickly interupted

"You mean grandma?" He said matter of factly.

"Yeh, whatever, just before your grandmother and I came through the portal we were fighting your moms mom" she started to confuse herself but Henry seemed to be keeping up so she carried on.

"and well, she tried to rip my heart out, but she couldnt, she pulled and pulled but it wouldn't, so I told her that love wasnt weakness, it was strength, then there was this bright light and she was gone. So we jumped through the portal and well here we are." She looked down at him and he had this look on his face as though he was connecting a dot to dot.

"Henry?"She asked as she nudged his shoulder.

"What? yeh ok i get it, no questions, i'll see you when we get to grannys."

God that kid really can be weird sometimes, but at least if hes around regina that will made her happy. As she walked it struck her that from locking eyes with the Mayor, all she wanted to do was make sure she was ok, but she shrugged it off and continued walking ahead as Henry fell back to Regina.

He laced his fingers with his mothers and they walked hand in hand. This gesture may have been nothing to Henry but it meant everything to Regina. After only afew seconds of silence he spoke up.

"Hey mom? Does your chest still hurt?" He looked up at regina who used her free hand to stroke her heart before replying.

"Nope, it feels fine, better than fine actually my dear." She said with a smile, still unsure of where the initial pain came from.

As she thought about the cause of her strange heartache Henry was working on his own theory, in his head he did the math ...

'soooo' he thought 'mom felt like her heart was being ripped out, while emma's heart was actually trying to be ripped out? Why would mom feel emma's pain? She looked like she going to die? What could it be?' His brain was working overtime when it hit him.  
He stopped in his track, releasing his mothers hand before shouting two simple words

"True Love!"

Regina snapped her whole body around to face her son, while Emma came running back after hearing Henry shout.

"What the hell?" Emma proclaimed/

"My sentiments exactly." regina nodded.

Henry simply smiled at his mothers, how had he not seem this before, operation cobra was a sucess, now he had a new project and he would call it ... operation swanqueen! Before his new cover could be blown he simply ran ahead of the two unsuspecting women and shouted

"Come on moms, everyone will be waiting for us."

A small smile crept on both womens faces, regina because Henry still regared her as his mother and Emma because he called her 'mom' neither women took notice of how he called for them together, like a child calling for his parents, because thats what they were, his parents and now ... it was going to be henry's mission to make them all one big happy family ...

A/N I have been thinking about writing for these two characters for a while and this story just came to me. I hope you all like and review, because i'm going to post as much as i can and i'd love to hear what you all have to say. Also any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, i'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. But I intent on putting all my energy into this story and at the rate I have been writing I will probably be posting more than one chapter a day. As always I hope you enjoy and I love hearing what you all think, so here it is chapter two:

Chapter two

While Henry skipped ahead both Regina and Emma fell into a comfortable silence as they walked towards the diner, that was until Regina began to head in another direction causing Emma to reach out and grab the brunette's arm.

'Oh no you don't, if i have to go to this welcome home party then so do you.'

'Miss Swan i can assure you that i am the last person this town wants to socialise with.' There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she spoke that would usually go unnocited, but not now. "You go and enjoy being reunited with your family and if possible I would very much like to discuss Henry with you, once things are settled down of course."

There it was again, that sadness in her eyes that made Emma want to wrap her up in her arms and take the sadness away. Had the enchanted forest made her soft? Why was she suddenly feeling all of this empathy towards Regina. Only half listening to what was being said to her, Emma just nodded her head and watched as Regina once again turned to walk away from her. This made her snap out of her own thoughts as she again reached out for the blazer clad arm to re-establish their eye contact.

"Tomorrow ... I'll pick us up some dinner from Granny's and we can talk. No bullshit, i'm tired of always fighting. I know we can come to some sort of arrangement and hell who knows maybe we can be friends." Both women snorted at that last remark but Emma ment it, there was no reason why they had to be enemy's despite the whole fairytale thing.

"No."

The bluntness of her answer and cold expression on her face made Emma take a step back and release the arm she didnt even realise she still gripped and just as she was about to speak, she saw the Mayors face softened and she continued talking.

"I refuse to eat that cross bow wielding pensioners food when my own cooking is far superior. So i'll cook. 7pm sharp."  
Emma released the breath she didnt know she was holding before nodding her head in agreement. Both women began to walk their seperate ways and Regina couldnt help but shout over her shoulder as she walked, "Don't be late Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled to herself as she carried on walking, knowing for a fine fact that the Mayor grinned as she spoke. Regina had been pleased with herself that she got the last word in. Now she had to prepare to host the insuffereable sheriff whose life she just saved.

* * *

As she entered the diner all eyes were on her, everybody just stoppped and stared at her. You could hear a pin drop it was that quiet, that was until a chorus of claps errupted and she was quicklly surrounded by people tapping her back and thanking her.  
Leroy even shuck her hand mumbling about a fairy nun. He clearly had one too many drinks.

"Ease up there Leroy, i'd hate to have to put you in the drunk tank on my first night back." She winked at the dwarf before heading over to the booth were the rest of the charming clan were sat.

"Mom, hey come sit next to me!" Henry scooted further into the booth and Emma slid in and closed her eyes to take a breath.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"Your mom and I were just talking, which reminds me would you be able to watch the kid for me tomorrow night while i go see Regina?" She looked across the table at her parents, a thought which still creeped her out but was not important right now. Henry smiled at his mothers request while David and Mary Margaret just looked on confused.

"Emma we just got back, why on earth would you want to go see Regina? Can we at least wait afew days before we decide how best to deal with her." Like a love sick puppy David just bopped his head at his wife's words. While Emma felt a surge of anger bubbling in her stomach.

"Look I know in the forest I was all for blaming Regina but now that we're home and all safe I just want to have as much as a drama free life as possible. Considering the people who live in this town literally came from fairytale land i'll take whatever peace I can get. So I will be going to the mansion tomorrow and like adults Regina and I are going to talk and hopefully call a truce. Maybe even become friends."

The charmings both scoffed at that last statement which only made Emma feel more and more angry.

"Oh emma sweetie, you cannot be serious. She is the evil queen and you are the daughter of snow white and prince charming, despite what you may think, you cannot be friends with that woman!" The tensions in the booth were high and Henry could only sit in silence and watch emma defend his other mother.

"You know what i'm not the mood to celebrate anymore, come on kid its getting late I better get you home before the evil queen swoops in on her broomstick and takes you away because you stayed up past your bedtime." Emma said in a sarcastic tone and stood up waiting for Henry to follow. However when she looked at the boy his eyes were locked with James and she sees a hint of guilt etched across his face.

"Henry lets go." She motioned with her hand and this was when James decided to finally speak up.

"There have been some changes while you were away, for his own safety Henry has been staying with me."

With a raised eyebrow Emma took in the words of her father and things were finally starting to make sense. This was the reason for the sadness in Regina's eyes, she was broken because she had her son taken away from her. The empathy she felt for the Mayor had came back and the anger that had been bubbling within came to the surface.

"Are you freaking kidding me. You took her son away -"

Before she could finish Snow stood and interupted her "He is NOT her son! She cursed us all and took you away from us so i'll be damned she takes our grandson too!"

Clenching her fists a thought came into Emma's mind which she had no issue with voicing "Except she didnt, did she? Yeah she cursed you all to this land but it was your choice to send me away! Maybe if you hadnt been so consumed with trying to stop her we could have been cursed together and hell who's to say I wouldnt have broken the curse anyway. Huh?"

Snow went to speak again but Emma raised her hand to stop her "I'm not finished. Actually you know what i want everybody to hear this ..." Emma went from directing her anger towards snow and silenced the entire diner.

"Everybody listen up, Regina IS Henry's mother and she will be treated like anyone else in this town! Do I make myself clear!"

She was met by a room of nodding heads, not one voice spoke up, afraid of how their savior would react. When she looked back at her 'parents' she added "Now for tonight Henry will stay with you but things are going to change around here. Henry is mine and Regina's son so WE will decide what is best for him, Ok?"

Not wanting to fight anymore tonight they agreed with Emma and watched as she stormed out of the diner, leaving her own party to get some fresh air.

How dare they, she thought as she walked aimlessly. How dare they speak to her like that about her son, of course she and Regina had their differences but not once did she ever say that she was not Henry's mom. Their arguments usually ended with her yelling at the stubborn mayor that he was her son too. She smiled thinking back at how much they bickered, she'd be lying if she said it wasnt the best part of her day, sparring with the mayor about the most trivial of things. It wasnt until she shook herself out of her thoughts and feeling alot calmer she looked up to the night sky before she saw which house was just across the street from her, 108 Mifflin Street ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Before she could stop herself she went through the gate and up the pathway that not too long ago she fought her way up to stop Regina from being hung drawn and quatered in the town square. She made it all the way to the door and didnt hesitate when she knocked, once she did though she immediatelt began to panic, she had no idea why she standing infront of this giant white door and just before she could run it opened.

There she was, standing in her dressing gown clearly getting ready to turn in for the night. With no make up on or her hair done, she never looked more beautiful. Beautiful? Why would she even think that, i mean sure Emma knew she was an attractive woman but she never really felt the need to think it until now.

"Miss Swan, is everything alright?" The look of concern written across her face.

When Emma realised how worried Regina was she quickly spoke up "Everything is fine, don't worry its just ... I just ..."

Her words were failing her and she felt so stupid standing on the brunette's porch at 10pm trying to form a simple sentence.

"Would you like to come in?" As amusing as it was to watch the blonde squirm, she really did not want to stand at the door for god knows how long until she finally decided to say why she was there. Emma simply let out a sigh beforfe entering the mansion. She heard the sound of the door closing behind her and watched as the mayor walked infront of her towards the living room.

Like magic her words returned to her "Regina I am so sorry."

This bold statement caused the brunette to spin around and give Emma a confused look and a small smile before replying "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

The ice breaker was exactly what emma needed to take away the stress she was feeling and for that moment she felt like her normal self so she walked up to the mayor's side and said "After tonight I could go for the whole bottle!"

"Why dont we just start with a glass dear." Regina instinctively put a hand on Emmas shoulder and ushered her into living room where she quickly found a place to sit while Regina brought them both a large glass of cider, placing them down on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa next to the blonde.

"Thanks" Another surprisingly comfortable silnce filled the room before Emma repeated her earlier declaration, except this time it came out more like a whisper "Regina I'm sorry, I had no idea that Henry wasnt living here with you."

And there was that sadness in her eyes again, it felt like a punch in the gut to see how quickly Regina's expression went from amused to heartbroken.

"Yes your father felt it was best if Henry were stay with him and if it werent for the fact that he is Henry's grandfather I would have ripped his heart out there and then ... No offence dear." The fury in her eyes as she spoke was clear to see but what she didnt expect to see was that fury mirrored in the eyes of Emma and it wasnt aimed at her. They both downed their glasses, as a way to calm their nerves and before Emma could even ask her glass was full to the brim again and the bottle was now at arms reach on the table.

"Don't worry I gave him a piece of my mind when I found out, Mary Margaret too and actually the entire diner." Emma admitted.

"The whole diner? For a savior you sure know how to treat your people. What exactly did you say to all those idiots." Regina was intrigued to know what got Emma so out of sorts that it lead her to her door.

A small blush crept onto her cheeks, which didnt go unnoticed by the brunette "Long story short and no interupting?" She paused long enough for Regina to purse her lips and nod her head.

"I was fighting with David and Mary Margret and I basically yelled at the entire diner telling them that you ARE Henry's mother and that you will be treated like anybody else in this town." The memory of what she said make her laugh before she laughed again putting her hands in her head. "Oh god I even said Do I make myself clear ... I just literally scolded snow white and the seven dwarves and now I'm sitting here with you, the one person in this town who I am supposed to hate, yet your the only one who I can stand to be around. Even though all we do is fight! How fucked up is that?"

Not expecting any of that to come out of Emma's mouth, Regina's jaw dropped as she processed that little rant. Nobody had ever defended her like that and it made her feel a warmth inside that she hadnt felt since Daniel. Shrugging that thought out of her head, she blamed the cider before she finally spoke up.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I appreciate you defending me and maybe we could talk about this properly tomorrow when we arent under the influence." She looked at Emma who was slumped down on her sofa like she was relaxing in her own home and couldnt help but smile a genuine smile at the younger girl as Emma mumbled a repsonse that she agreed with the brunette.

* * *

An hour later and the entire bottle was gone, Regina prided herself on the strength of her home made cider which was why she mentally cursed herself at the thought of the hangover she was inevitabley going to suffer through tomorrow. The time had passed quickly and they managed to go the entire hour without bickering. Truth be told they spent more time in silence than they did in conversation. And if they were honest with eachother they had never felt so content in the company of someone else.

However their silence was shattered at the sound of Emma's phone ringing causing both women to jump, clearly wasted Emma scrambled through her jacket searching for her phone and was relieved when that good aweful ringing stopped, that was until she heard regina speak.

"Sheriff Swan's phone" Emma froze while regina had the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes this is Regina" She could hear MM through the phone but couldnt make out what she was saying.

"I'm sorry I can't put her on the phone right now" Regina swatted away emma's hand as she tried to take the phone from her but with all the alcohol in her system her hand eye co-ordination was completely off and she feel across Reginas lap, her face planted in a cushion just past Reginas thigh. Finding this whole scenario hilarious the former queen leant forward resting her elbows across Emmas back as she continued her conversation with Snow.

"Because she is intoxicated and fast asleep on my couch, dont worry dear this is the kind of sleep she wont need true loves kiss for." Regina felt Emmas body shake beneath her as she laughed at her wittiness.

"That won't be necessary. She will call you in the morning. Oh and Snow, give MY son a kiss goodnight from me." Before Mary Margaret could reply Regina slammed the phone down, knowing how pissed off the woman on the other end of the line would be. She once again felt the blond shake beneath her unable to stop laughing.

"Regina you are wicked! I wish i could see the look on her face right about now." She continued laughing as she flipped her body over so her head lay on the cushion and her lower body was still laid across the mayors lap. Which neither women seemed to mind.

"Well dear they dont call me the evil queen for nothing." She winked at Emma which caused her to blush and giggle like a school girl. Taking a deep she sat up and detached herself from Regina, missing her warmth immediately. She stood and shakily tried to gather her things while Regina sat and looked on at the spectical that was the drunken blonde sheriff.

"Miss Swan what on earth are you doing."

"I'm looking for my keys, since your little talk with Mary Margaret it looks like i'll be sleeping in the Bug tonight, because I can't go home now. Shit I havent seen my car since we got sucked through that damn hat. I hope she's alright."

"Nonsense, you will stay here tonight. The spare room is ready for guests and you will be the first person to actually use it."

"That would be amazing!" Emma dropped her coat and shoes at her feet and was so excited to be sleeping in a real bed for the first time in god know how long.

"Come on, i'll show you to your room. I think its best if we turn in now anyway, anymore alcohol and you will be catatonic!"

Regina didnt give Emma the chance respond before she headed up the stairs and smiled as heard the blonde scurrying behind her. Once they reached the spare room, Regina opened the door for her and told her she would be back with some PJs for her to change into.

Not five minutes later Regina returned with a change of clothes for the blonde, she knocked lightly on the door and when she didnt get a reply she popped her head around the door and couldnt help but smile at the sight she saw. Emma Swan lying with her body on the bed and legs hanging over the edge, she had obviosuly sat on the edge of the bed and collapsed back, falling asleep where she lay.

Quietly she placed the clothes at the foot of the bed before gently taking Emmas legs and placing them almost lovingly onto the mattress and covering her body with a blanket. Without thinking she knelt down and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. Why she did it was a mystery to her and she blamed the alcohol. Her whole body felt a surge of magic at the contact and she took no time in exiting the room confused by what just happened. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror infront of her and gasped at how much her eyes had darkened. Shaking her head she took to her own bed and as she lay there thinking of the blonde she concluded that this was definitely down to the alcohol.

What Regina was not aware of was that Emma was not asleep, she was just tired and didnt have the energy to open her eyes so she just let the Mayor put her to bed, pleasantly surprised at how gentle she was with her. When she felt Regina's lips on her forehead it took everything inside of her not sit up and kiss Regina with everything she had. Her body was surging with all of this energy, energy that she hadnt felt since she and Regina made that damn hat work. So she lay in complete silence until she heard the door to Regina's bedroom close and she sat up and mouthed to herself

'Fuck me, I like the fricken evil queen!'


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, something occurred to me when I came back to writing this story and instead of making it about Henry plotting to get his mom's together I've found that it flows better writing just about our two favourite ladies so I apologise that the story summary doesn't really match what is written but I hope y'all stick with it anyway. On a separate note is anybody else bummed out that Lana is not going to be on the 'Once' panel at Comic Con this year?

Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy : )

Chapter four

"NOOOO! STOP! NOOOO! PLEASE! AHHHHH!"

Emma couldnt stop her this time, she stood powerless as Cora plunged her hand deep into her chest trying so desperately to tear out her heart. Hearing the blood curdling screams from her guest room made Regina jump out of bed, she glanced at the clock and sam that it was 3am and after taking a second wake herself up she ran into the guest room and what she saw was enough to make her own heart stop. The blonde was curled in a ball in the corner of the bed, shaking uncontrollablely, clearly having some kind of nightmare.

She sat down on the bed and began whispering "Miss Swan, its just a dream. Wake up." As she spoke she rubbed the blondes shoulder, trying to ease her out of her bad dream. When that didnt work she began to lose patience "Oh for goodness sake ... Emma!" and with that she grabbed both shoulders and spun her around, her entire body was on fire, what was she dreaming about Regina wondered.

The shake was enough to pull her out of her dream but still too scared to open her eyes she clung onto the body next to her, wrapping her arms tightly aorund the brunette's waist and nestling her head into the crook of her neck. Trying to get her breathing back to normal, she finally opened her eyes and pulled her head back just enough to see who exactly she was cuddled into, once she knew it was Regina, something inside of her instantly calmed and she placed her head back on her neck using every ounce of will power she had not to cry.

This whole situation had Regina in shock and what was more shocking to her was the fact that she was so willing to comfort the rattled sheriff in such an intimate way. Stroking her hair she whispered "sshhhh it's ok. Your safe, i've got you." They stayed like that until their positioning became too uncomfortable for the Mayor who had already decided that she was not leaving Emma alone incase the nightmare came back, so she used her free hand to manuever herself further down the bed, her actions were stopped when she flet slender arms tighten again around her waist.

"Regina, I dont ... Will you stay ... Please?" She couldnt see her eyes as her head was still on her neck but when she felt her neck become tear stained she knew she made the right decision to stay, but the sheriff didn't need to know that.

"If it means I get a good nights sleep then very well, but I will not sleep like this, it is the middle of winter dear." And with the she detached herself from the blonde and reached down the bed for the blanket that had been kicked off during her internal struggle. Trying to keep a look of indifference on her face she lay flat on her back and opened her arm out for Emma to snuggle into her. Without hesitation they were back in their previous position and before drifting off Emma whispered tiredly "Thankyou."

In response Regina simply held the younger woman closer to her and waited for Emma to drift off before she herself let sleep take over. Her last thought she would get to the bottom of what could be that bad it had the savior almost paralyzed with fear, but that was tomorrows problem. For now she was just enjoying whatever this was.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"REGINA! OPEN UP!"

The sound of her name stirred her and when she tried to reach up and rub her sleepy eyes she found that they were both stuck. Somehow during the night their positions had changed and to put it plainly she was now spooning the young sheriff. One arm nestled under the blonde body and the other,  
well this was interesting she thought as her other arm was draped across Emmas stomach and their fingers were interlaced.

"DAMN IT, WE KNOW SHES IN THERE! EMMMMMMMA!"

This time it was Emma who stirred but like the clumsy woman she is shot up in bed, hair all messed up with signs of the cider hangover looking like they were about to kick it. When she looked down at her hand she saw that her fingers were still perfectly laced with Reginas causing a small but bright smile to creep up onto her face. A smile that was returned shyly by the mayor, neither woman breaking their handhold they just stared at eachother and just as Emma was about to speak ...

"LAST CHANCE BITCH! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BREAK IT DOWN."

And just like that Regina raised a well practiced eyebrow and got up from the bed to look out of the window "It looks like the cavalry have arrived, they really are one for the dramatics arent they dear." What Regina wasnt aware of was that she was talking to an empty room because all of the anger Emma felt towards her father the previous night had come back ten fold when she heard him call Regina a bitch, so she practically flew down the stairs ready to confront him.

Just as he was about to bang on the door again it was flung open and he stumbled forward slightly when he pounded thin air. Once he regained his balance he took a step back and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his daughter was unharmed. Just over his shoulder she caught sight of Mary Margaret nervously pacing up and down the driveway

"Oh Emma thank god, you had us so worried, we thought -" As he spoke he moved towards the blonde trying to hug her but was immediately pushed back onto the porch and cut off from his concerned parent speech. Along with a hand pointed at her mother to stop her dead in her tracks.

"You thought what? That i had been kidnapped, you thought that after everything Regina would take me hostage and randsom me off for magic freaking beans! I am grown ass woman and know what I am doing so dont you ever hunt me down like a 14 year old who stayed out past her curfew because you lost that right the second you threw me in a god damn tree!"

Clearly hurt by her words Mary Margaret took afew hesitant steps forward until she was stood by her husbands side "Emma, please. Its 3pm, what did you think we would do when you didnt come home first thing this morning or call us to say what you were doing. We just assumed that something had happened."

Shit, she couldnt believe that she had slept for almost the entire day, but that was besides the point.

"Look. I have had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. Did it ever occur to you that i was exhausted and just needed to sleep? I mean yesterday I had a fist fight with Captain Hook and almost had my heart ripped out or did you forget about that!" Tears threatened to surface as she remembered that aweful nightmare but she managed to force them back down.

"I could never forget what happened at that lake and i'm sorry we over reacted, we're new at this ok ... We just dont want to lose you again. So how about a truce? You come back home and we talk about everything." Snow knew she had to pick her words carefully because clearly her daughter's emotions were all over the map.

Emma knew that she wasnt asking alot of her so she took a step forward and nodded "Ok, truce. But first ... "

SMACK!

Emma's fist collided with David's face and he hit the ground pretty hard, Mary Margaret quickly knelt down to inspect the damage and the both looked up bewildered at their daughter who wore a pretty smug on her face as she shook her hand to ease the pain in her knuckles.

"That was for calling Regina a Bitch. Now i'm happy to call a truce. You guys go back to the loft and i'll be there soon, ok?"

The charmings were still completely surprised at what their daughter just did but agreed anyway and headed down the path in silence. Emma retreated back into the mansion and leaned against the now closed door, sliding her body down the wooden frame until she sat with her hands in her head and no clue as to how she was going to deal with her parents because everytime she was around them both all she felt was anger.

Deep in her thoughts she was unaware that Regina had heard every word of their argument, if she hadnt been in her night clothes she would have been out on the porch fighting with the two idiots but her attire was not exactly proper so she just listened intently. What she didnt expect to hear was that Emma almost had her heart torn out and with her in depth knowledge of magic it didnt take her long to realise that she had felt what Emma felt when her heart was almost taken. But why? It couldnt be could it? ...

This revelation brought tears to her eyes and she had to cover her moth to mask a sob. She stood in the middle of her foyer and felt her heart break as she watched Emma slump down on the hard marble floor looking completely broken.

"Emma?" She whispered, not moving from her spot.

Slowly Emma lifted her hands from her head and stood back up trying to regain her composure. She gave Regina a half smile "I'm sorry about that, he had no right to call you a Bi ... to call you that. I have to go and deal with this properly before things get out of hand." As she spoke she walked into the living room to retrieve her shoes and jacket. Regina was still stood in a daze as she only half listened to what was being said to her, that was until the blonde was now stood directly infront of her. "Hey, you ok?" Emma asked placing a concerned hand on reginas forearm.

Regina quickly put her regal mask back on, trying to shrug off all of the things swirling through her mind "I am perfectly fine dear." She wore her practiced smile but Emma could see there was so much more going on simply by looking in her eyes. Now wasnt the time to dig though. So she gave her arm a small squeeze before heading back towards the door.

Before leaving though she turned and laughed nervously "7pm sharp, I wont be late. We have alot to talk about" and with that she gave the mayor a wave and closed the door behind her.

"Indeed we do Miss Swan, indeed we do." Regina was well aware she was talking to herself but she couldnt help but smile. After what had conspired over the last 24 hours she was sure their planned discussion would be postponed but Miss Swan really was true to her word. Out of recent habit she walked towards the door and locked it before mirroring Emma action and resting against the frame. Thinking outloud she spoke to her reflection in the mirror across from her ...

"Emma Swan my true love? Proposterous! ... But not the worst thing in the world."

A/N

As always please review and let me know what you guys think : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry its been a few days but I couldn't quite work out how to word it, but I hope you all enjoy : )

Chapter 5

Before entering the loft she took a second to collect her thoughts and mentally prepare for the talk she was about to have. With a final huff she flattened her hair which hadnt been brushed in god knows how long and walked through the door. It took everything she had not to snigger when she saw MM tending to Davids eye with an ice pack at the kitchen counter.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer she (for lack of a better term) swanned over to the counter and took a seat across from her parents. The tension in the room was high and emma was the one to break it, looking around the quiet loft she asked "Where's Henry?" and much to her surprise it was David who answered her quite vacantly "He is with Archie and Pongo."

"Good, its probably best that he isnt here for this."

"Oh for goodness sake Emma, your acting like we're going to have this massive battle, all we want to do is talk to and understand you." Snow couldnt hold her tongue anymore, this sudden tension between the three of them was rediculous to her.

"You guys are the ones who lose it whenever I mention Regina, I know you have this past but that is exactly what it is and where it should stay, in the past. We're in another world now and you just need to get over it. I mean you both did some pretty shitty things to her, especially you Mary Margaret.  
After promising to keep her secret about daniel you told her mother and it got him killed. How do you think she felt that day during her dress fitting when you told her what you did. Cant you remember the emptiness in her eyes!" She kept her tone volume steady throughout that entire rant trying her damnest not to lose her temper.

The look on Mary Margaret's face wa unreadable to her "Emma ... How do you know that? Did ... did Regina tell you?"

Emma suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights "No, you did remember, when we were in the forest, you told me." She rushed her words out so fast but Snow was ever quicker to answer her back.

"I told you that Regina blamed me for the death of her true love, I can barely remember that day, I was a child and I know Regina well enough to know that she would not be so revealing with her personal life, so how do you know?" She asked in a very matter of fact way.

Shit. Emma thought to herself how was she going to talk herself out of this one. She had been keeping a secret. One that she couldnt understand or fathem, which was why she planned on going to see Mr Gold to find out if he had some answers for her. You see when Cora plunged her hand deep into her chest and she thought she was going to die, Cora's words rang like a siren in her ears ...

'You foolish girl, don't you know love is weakness'

The pain she felt was undescribable and as she closed her eyes she did not see darkness but her life flash before her eyes along with the life of one Mayor Regina Mills. She saw her desperately seek the approval of her mother as child, fall in love with her stable boy and have that love torn away from her. She saw the pain and suffering in her eyes as she was branded the 'evil queen' and how she came to cast the curse that sent them all to Storybrooke. Then she saw Henry as a baby, being nursed and cared for and loved by Regina. She felt Regina's vulnerability when Henry brought her to town and how their relationship had developed into a constant argument. The last thing she saw was herself grasping Regina's arm, willing her get that stupid hat to work and the look they shared before she pushed Regina out of harms way.

At that moment her eyes shot open and for the first time in her life she felt powerful ...

'No, its strength!'

And just like that Cora was flown across the once great lake and Emma somehow found herself walking down the streets of Storybrooke with the woman whose entire life had just flashed before her eyes. To say the events of the previous day were a blur would be an understatement, she barely had time to get her head around what happened when the fighting started at Granny's and she wound up up at surprise surprise ... Regina's front door. Which brought her back to now and how in the hell she was supposed to talk her way out of this doosey of a revelation.

"Emma! Did you hear me? Where did you go just now?" Clearly she had been so deep in thought it took her mother standing right in her face for her to snap out of it.

"Nowhere, I just ... Look can we talk about what I actually came here to talk about!" Emma protested.

"Oh no, this is exactly what we need to be talking about. So, i'll ask you again, how did you know?" Snow had her hands gripped on each of her daughters shoulders with clear worry in her eyes.

Screw it, she thought the truth always comes out anyway so she might as well just come clean "When Cora tried to take my heart, my whole life flashed across my eyes and well ... So did Regina's. It was weird but look at me, i'm fine so no harm done." There, that wast so bad, she had told the truth and now everything was out in the open. Well they didnt need to know about these strange new feelings she was having towards the Mayor because that was none of their business.

The whole room fell into silence once again as they tried to take in the bombshell that Emma had just dropped until David stood from his stool and marched to the door putting on his jacket and throwing Mary Margaret hers in the process "This is unacceptable, we need to get to the bottom of this right now!" He stood waiting for the two women to follow him and of course his wife was on his wavelength.

"Your fathers right, come on Emma. We need to see the one person in this town who will be able to shed some light on your problem." And with that her parents exchanged a look that could only be shared between two people who knew eachothers every thought. Mary Margaret pulled Emma down off her stool and gave her a pointed look telling her,

"We're going to see Mr. Gold."

"Seriously! This is stupid, I am perfectly fine. Can we just talk about Henry and this whole four people living in a tiny loft situation because i've been thinking and -" She was cut off mid sentence, which was really starting to piss her off.

"No, this is important and we need answers, so please dont fight us on this and come see Mr. Gold. If for nothing else than to put our minds at ease."

"Jesus! I really dont have time for this! You guys are like a dog with a fricken bone ... Come on then, lets get this over with!" And with that she stormed ahead of them and was the first out the door. In the back of her mind she knew she had to be at Regina's for 7pm and could do without this drama but she'd be lying if she wasnt curious as to what happened to her at the lake. So it wouldnt be a total waste of her time. The whole journey to Mr Golds shop she walked ahead of her parents not wanting to spark yet another argument. She could hear them whispering behind her and it didnt take a detective to work out who they were talking about. Thank god everything in this town was in reasonable walking distance she thought to herself as she entered the pawn shop. Because there was a fair distance between herself and her parents, the door to the shop closed behind her, making the bell chime and drawing the attention of those two people standing before her.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mr Gold had his usual smug look plastered on his face as he spoke and gestured towards the person standing to his left "I would introduce you but I believe the two of you are already very well acquainted."

Before anyone else could speak, the door bell chimed once againa and the charming couple entered the store. Upon seeing his guest Mary Margaret took a purposeful step forward and gritted her teeth, muttering their name under her breath ... "Regina!"

* * *

As she walked into her kitchen she still couldnt get her head around Emma being her true love, it was the only explanation she could think of as to why she felt it when Emma almost died, at the hands of her mother no less. After all of her years practicing magic and taking hearts herself she never heard of a time when another person felt the pain of one of her victims. Then it hit her, Daniel ... He was her true love and although his death caused her nothing but heartache, she never actually FELT the pain he went through. So Emma couldnt be her true love, she chuckled at the fact that it slightly upset her thinking Emma was no longer her chance at a happy ending. So what was that she felt then? It had to be something magical. but what?

Hating the fact that she was not in control of what was happening to her, she reluctantly decided to pay Rumple a quick visit. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw she had plenty of time before Emma was set to return so she grabbed her keys and heaed out.

"Rumple, get your ass out here now!" She stood in the centre of the shop, hands on hips as the man himself came into view.

"Your Majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have some information that I don't quite understand and thought you might be able to help me with." Her regal stance and cold expression was just a front, if she looked like she cared about what she was asking then the imp would most definitely use it to his advantage.

"And what could you possibly require my assistance for?" He leaned back against the counter clearly intruiged by her prescence.

"Its regarding Miss Swan." She locked eyes with him, making sure he knew that this was serious.

He simpled nodded his head and smiled "Our saviour, now I am intruiged, please continue."

"Very well. It would that during an altercation with my mother, she attempted to tear Miss Swans heart from her chest." As she spoke she rubbed her own chest subconsciously "Of course she was unsuccessful and well -"

Rumple connected the dots as she spoke and clapped his hands together stopping her explanation "You felt it ... Didnt you?"

"Yes I did and I am at a loss as to why." She was lying, her first theory was love but she wasnt going to admit that especially since she was wrong. She had however worked on a new theory on the car right over.

"I think it might have something to do with the day they fell through the portal. I couldnt get my magic to work, at least until Miss Swan knelt down beside me and held my arm. I felt a strange surge and just like that I got my magic back."

Rumple listened why Regina tried to rationalise their sitation and when she finished he walked until they were face to face "Oh no dearie. It would appear that is only the beginning of your story. That surge you felt was not just your magic reawakening but also your heart." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" She spoke frantically.

"You know very well what I am saying, I go as far as to say you knew before you came through that door but you just dont want to admit it to yourself."

"Admit what?" She bit back at him.

With a whispered voice he edged slightly forward until he was in line with her ear "That our savior is in fact your true love."

She whipped her body a full step back "Impossible! Daniel was my true love and I felt nothing like what I felt yesterday." She chocked back the tears as she spoke.

"Did you ever consider that maybe Daniel was just your first love and that our very own sheriff is your real life true love?" It surprised him that there was no malice as he spoke, in the past he would have loved to taunt Regina this whole thing. Maybe being reunited with his own true love had make him soft.

Regina just stood in complete shock. She loved Daniel with everything she had but she knew that Rumple was not one to lie if there wasnt something in it for him. When Dr. Whale brought him back he told her to love again and as much as it pained her to admit she could actually see herself loving Emma.  
But they would never work, Emma hated her most days and there was the whole poisoning incident. Not to mention her parents were! The tears could not be stopped despite how much she tried to push them down. With a quivering lip she looked at Rumple and whsipered ...

"She can never know."

"I beg your pardon." He was confused at her words.

"Miss Swan, I don't want her to know anything about what we've discussed."

"I don't understand dearie."

"Just because it would appear that I love her does not mean that love is mutual. You've seen the way we are with eachother, I'm just starting to gain her trust and friendship. I would be foolish to think she would want anything more from me. So as a personal favour I would appreciate your ignorance on the matter."

"If that is what you wish then so be it, however you know that a favour given is a favoured owed. So will you honour this when the time comes for me to ask something of you?"

She held her hand out to his and shook it "We have a deal Mr Gold."

Rumple shook his head in disbelief, he couldnt fathem that the Mayor would be so willing give up her own happy ending.

"Well good luck to you dearie, because believe me your going to need it!"

They both chuckled knowing that the next few weeks were going to be interesting and before they could continue their conversation the door bell chimed and in walked the one and only Emma Swan.

Rumple got this smug grin on his face and thought that this day was getting better and better ...

A/N

I got the idea of Emma seeing Regina's life flash before her from another Swanqueen fanfic but cant remember which one it was so if that author happens to read this i'd just like to say thanks for the inspiration. I hope all you guys enjoyed this one, I know there was no interaction between our favourite ladies but this was more of a background chapter and they will be reunited in the next instalment. As always please review because I love reading them as much as I love writing this : )


	6. Chapter 6

Gold's Pawn shop confrontation part two! This was fun and hard to write but I hope it all links together and you enjoy.

Chapter 6

"I love an awkward silenced as much as the next person but I do have plans this evening so can we hurry this along dearies. I'll assume you didnt come here for a casual browse ... How can I be of assistance?" Mr Gold had no plans for the evening other than relaying the events of how this plays out to his beloved Belle.

Mary Margaret and David stood at the door, Emma afew steps ahead of them and infront of her Regina and Rumple, to say she felt like a piggy in the middle was an understatement.

"Nice eye Charming, did you pick a fight with the wrong dwarf?" Regina couldnt help herself and laughed, making Rumple laugh in the process.

"Screw you Regina! You know very well Emma did this! Because of you no less!" Snow threw Regina a death glare but her eyes were now fixed on the blonde curiosity in her eyes. Emma gave her a shy smile before admitting her earlier outburst.

"He called you a bitch and it bothered me. So I hit him." Regina gave Emma the sweetest smile she had ever seen but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"Ok enough of this. Regina get out! We need to talk to Gold about a private matter." Charmings tone earned a raised eyebrow from the former queen and a pointed stare from his daughter. Standing her ground she waited for charming to make another wise crack when snow spoke.

"No. She should hear this, she should know what her mother did to my daughter! Emma, go on tell him what happened!" In the heat of the moment Snow pushed her daughter forward, urging her to tell Gold what she just had told them. As well as moving closer the him, she was now standing right infront of the one person she did not want to have to know this. She gave her an apologetic look "Regina I am so sorry" and just like that she turned her head to face Gold and start her story

"When Cora tried to take my heart, I closed my eyes expecting to die. But I didnt, I saw my whole life flash before me." All eyes were on her as she spoke but the ones she felt burning into her the most were Regina's, she looked up at the brunette and continued "as well as yours."

Confusion set in as Regina didnt understand what Emma was trying to say "as well as my what?" She subconsciously took a step towards the blonde and for a split second it was like they were the only two people in the room when their eyes locked.

With a voice as low as a whisper "I saw your life, from your father holding you as a baby, to you holding our son." Regina couldnt believe it, she couldnt stop the single tear from falling down her cheek and just as Emma was about to reach up and wipe that tear away she heard the frantic whines of her mother. Shaking both women out of their strange and intimate moment.

"What is responsible for this Gold? Is this Cora's fault? Did she somehow manage to curse my daughter? You have to fix this ... now!"

My my my, Gold thought to himself, this had turned out to be quite the afternoon for sharing secrets. He thought he would have fun watching Regina pine over the Sheriff like a lost lamb but after this most recent revelation it would appear that sheriff has fallen even deeper than the queen herself ...  
She just didnt know it yet.

"There is nothing to fix my dear snow white, I can however provide you with an explanation?"

Rumplestiltskin you son of a bitch! Kept repeating over and over in Regina's head. She swore she would kill him over and over again until one of them stuck if he was really about to tell Emma the truth. Everyone was waiting on bated breath as Rumple twirled his fingers and raised his hands up to his face

"All magic comes with a price" God it felt good to be able to say that again and he gave himself a pat on the back for web of lies he was about to spin.

Emma's gaze shifted momentarily from Regina to Gold "What magic?"

"When you so rudely banished my wraith through to portal, what happened?" He pointed this question straight to Emma.

"What happened was I almost lost my family, so get to the point before I have to do something I most definitely wont regret."

Clenching her fists Emma threw her father a look over her shoulder "Shut up and let him speak!" She turned back to Gold and nodded "Go on..."

"You held Regina's arm and just like that, there was magic ... Like an engine you kick started the magic from within, tapping into eachother for that split second was enough to form a magical bond. A bond which your own magic clung onto when Cora threatened your life. You needed more magic and without knowing it used that connection to save your life. Which is why you saw her life aswell as your own, because you were connected."

Rumplestiltskin you clever son of a bitch, this was the new matra replaying in Regina's head and as she looked around the room everybody seemed to be buying it, if she didnt know the truth she'd believe it too.

"Does this mean they're connected forever." Snow asked with a hint of disgust in her voice at the thought of her daughter being bound magically to her former step mother.

"No. Now that they are both back in the same world and their magic is growing on its own the connection should fizzle out in a month or two" A devilish thought crossed his mind and he couldnt resist stirring the pot. Still looking at snow he continued "Although there is something they can do to speed the process up."

"What? Whatever it is they'll do it!" Snow speaking for bonded pair made them both roll their eyes.

"You might not be so eager when you hear my solution."

Gold had turned his attention to David now "Let me ask you a question, not as a prince but as a shephard ... When your heard breed their young do you rip them away from their mothers or do you keep them in close to one another to bond until the young is ready to go out alone?"

"What are you getting at Gold?" David quizzed.

"Simple" He walked and stood between Emma and Regina putting an arm around each of their shoulders "The closer these two are ... In physical proximaty of course, the quicker their bond will be severed and the quicker we can all get back to normal ... Whatever that is."

Emma found herself more than intruiged by his words and jokingly asked "So your saying that we should what? Move in together?" The laugh she released was both nervous and comical because what she just said was truly rediculous but Gold simply pulled her shoulder tighter and grinned

"That is exactly what I am saying Miss Swan." He gave Regina a sly wink as much as to say your welcome.

"Absolutely not! There is no way my child will be living under the same roof as that evil manipulative bitch!" Davids entire body shook with anger, how dare Gold even suggest such a thing.

At hearing those venomous words Regina couldnt help the small fire ball forming in the palm of her hand, she was still trying to get a handle on her magic and it was clear that her triggers were her emotions. But it was immediately puffed out when she was pushed back slightly as Rumple had his arms wrapped around Emma's waist, holding her back from trying to lunge at her father. He wasnt exactly the steadiest person though and pair were moving forward as David edged back.

"Seriously! I told you not to call her that! Wheres your respect, huh? You asshole!" Emma yelled flailing her arms.

"Emma calm down, your father is just trying to protect you." Snow stood infront of her husband shielding him from another right hook. "This rage inside of you is clearly because of your bond with her! Its her darkness trying to corrupt you, you cannot let her evil control you."

Emma had never been more clear headed in her life, she was in complete control of her actions and the more her parents tried to tell to her otherwise the more she wanted to lash out.

"Her darkness? You two are insane you realise that dont you. Havent you figured out that its you who push my buttons, treating me like a child. Dragging me down here to talk about something I wasnt ready to talk about and look whats happened ... We get all the answers YOU were so desperate for along with what seems to be a really sweet deal for me not having to live with you two idiots anymore and yet you still blame her!" She turned her head and pointed straight at Regina "If it wasnt for her and her so called dark magic I would be dead right now!"

It took everything Gold had to bite his tongue from correcting Emma by saying it was her magic that saved you, it was her love. He simply could not interupt this as it was just getting good.

"You forget I know everything now! I know all the shitty things Regina did to you and well as what you did to her, so don't act so high and mighty!"

"How long?" David asked, drawing everyones attention to him.

It was Emma who bit "How long for what?"

He looked at his daughter only to acknowledge her question before looking on to Rumple "How long will she have to stay with her? How long until we get our Emma back?"

Emma was so close to yelling again, but she saw an alomst defeated look David's eyes and could tell he was actually trying to make amends for his earlier outburst.

"That all depends the strength of their bond, I can brew a potion to detect joint magical strength and we can test it after a week. That is of course as long as Miss Swan and Mills dont object to a temporary house arrest?" He looked between the two women.

"Oh so now I get to speak? If sacrificing a week or two of my life will break the bond then I suppose it wont kill me. The mansion has more than enough room for three people."

"Three?" Snow asked in her most diplomatic tone.

"Henry. Our son." She high fived herself internally at using 'our' when referring to Henry, especially when she saw the slight upturn on Emmas lips.

"Uhm I'm afraid that won't be the wised of ideas, considering how volitile our magic is in this world and how explosive your interactions with one another can get, it will be best if the boy stays away for his own safety."

"Like hell he will" Emma piped up, earning an approving nod from the brunette.

Dammit her thought, if Henry moves in too then they will focus on him when they need to be completely focused on eachother. "Miss Swan despite what you may think, I do care for the boy and trust me when I tell you that until both of you get your magic under control you will only hurt him. Let the boy carry on living with his grandparents, you might not be their biggest fans but who else will protect him more than his grandparents." There that should do the trick.

Emma was seriously thinking about what he said and turned to Regina "Would that be ok with you? As much I want the kid with me ... I mean us, you know the way we fight, I don't want anything to happen to him because we cant control ourselves."

Not being able to control herself was at the top of Regina's list of worries, but not in the way that Emma was referring to "Very well. But, I dont have to tell any of you what will happen if a hair on m- ... Our son is harmed. Understood?" She bore her eyes straight into Snows, she was not backing down when it came to Henry.

Snow replied matter of factly "My grandson will want for nothing!"

There was that tension rearing its ugly head again and Rumpe found himself starting to grow bored as everyone seemed to be losing the energy to fight.

"Excellent. Now can we wrap this up. I am a very busy man."

"Fine. Will you guys go pick up Henry and i'll meet you back loft so I can pack up some things." No words were exchanged as they Charmings exited the store and headed to Archie's place. Regina was next to speak up.

"Yes I'm leaving too. Rumple a pleasure as always and Miss Swan do not think this afternoon of revelations can give you an excuse to be late. 7pm sharp." She too gave a nod of the head and exited the store, when the door closed behind her she stood and had to catch her breath. Emma Swan was really going to be living her. Her heart rate quickened and she couldnt help the ear to ear smile forming on her face as she drove home, leaving two people remaining in the store.

Something was off to the sheriff "Magical bond huh?" she asked.

"It is what it is dearie." And with that Gold limped away, leaving Emma in the middle of the store.

That off feeling she had deep in her stomach suddenly revealed itself, she had a super power and she could tell when people were lying to her. She didnt know which part was a lie but she intended on finding out, starting with Mayor Mill. Before leaving she yelled

"Hey Gold, was Regina here because of me?"

He stopped in his tracks and faced the sheriff, "No she was simply returning a talisman I required, anything else?"

And with the shake of her head she was the last to leave, standing on doorstep she smirked and spoke aloud one word

"Lie."

A/N

I don't now why I do, but I cant help but enjoy Emma being mad at her parents, its just more fun : ) as always I cant wait to read any and all reviews. I'm always up for suggestions too so any input you guys have please share


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long but as always I hope you enjoy : )

Chapter 7

As she entered the empty loft she headed straight up the stairs to her bedroom, 'of course they're not back yet, they're probably bugging Archie with questions about how to fix me. Hopefuly he'll tell them to back the hell off' She thought to herself as she grabbed a duffel bag from underneath her bed and started packing. It didnt take long for her to pack because growing up in the system she learnt not to get attached to things so she had nothing of sentimental value. Truth be told the one thing she loved most wasnt even hers to begin with ... Her car!

Once her bag was packed she threw herself back onto the bed, enjoying the fact that she was completely alone for the first time in months. She closed her eyes and despite how peaceful she may have appeared, on the inside her mind and heart were racing. She had so many things to process and so many questions swirling around her brain she was glad to be lying down. In a matter of months she went from a singe and alone bail bonds person to a the saviour of the entire fricken fairytale world and to top it all off she now shares her son with the not so evil queen who is now linked to her by magic!  
If she said any of this stuff out loud she would for sure end up locked in the looney bin!

She couldnt shake the worrying questions she had in the back of her mind

'What were Regina and Gold really up to today?'

'Coud this so called magical connection really be dangerous?'

'Am I ever going to be able to have a civil conversation with Mary Margaret and David now I know the truth?'

The biggest question she had was a one that only she could answer 'How the hell was she going to control her feelings for Regina?' She knew that the answer was that she won't be able to control them. Lying in the quiet her mind was now focused on one thing and one thing alone, Regina. She couldnt help but smile smugly at how easily she was able to get under the Mayors skin and vice versa. Their arguments now that she thought about it were boardering on the line on flirting, especially when they got right up in eachothers face. That day at the mine she thought for a split second that their lips were going to graze, their emotions are always so raw around eachother. It was in that moment she desperately wanted to know how she got that scar on her top lip, but now lying on her bed she knew exactly how she got it. Lifting her hand up to trace a line down her own lip she saw Regina falling from her horse as a young girl causing the scar. She chuckled at thinking of how now she didnt need to ask Regina about it because for all intensive purposes she lived it and felt it through her memories. She knew every detail of the brunettes life both good and bad.

Regina had a hard life, that much was clear and despite going about her problems the wrong was she couldnt help but love her more for it ...

'Wait, what?' She sat up abruptly on the bed knocking her duffel bag onto the floor with a thud.

'Love? I don't love Regina, thats rediculous. Its just a figure of speech, like saying I love my car ... Except my car doesnt made my heart almost beat right out of my chest. Sure I have a crush on the woman she's smoking hot, but love?' Talk about a lost cause, even if I entertained the possibilty I know I would be the last person she would choose to love especially after Daniel. I'm just gonna have to settle for friendship and what is a little bit of harmless flirting gonna do?'

She smiled to herself as she thought more about flirting and pushing the Brunettes buttons when she heard the door slam shut. The charmings were finally home with Henry. She sighed out loud before grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs to find Henry already holding a box cereal and her parents looking like they just walked into a wake.

"Hey Mom!" Henry mumbled with a mouth full of cheerios. She dropped her bag and sat on the bottom step "Hey Kid, you have fun with Archie?"

"Yeh we took pongo to the marina and looked at all the boats, it was so cool!" This time his speech was clear as his mouth was now empty.

"Thats awesome. Look I don't know if David and Mary Margaret have told you but im -"

"I know your going to go stay with my mom until you get your magic fixed. Its cool, now grandpa and I can spend more time together at the stables and in the woods. He's teaching me how to be a prince you know." It seemed it was a family trait to interupt someone mid sentence but considering how well he took it Emma let it slide.

"You really are a good kid you know that?" She stood up and walked over to Henry ruffling his hair and making him grunt in the process. If only her parents were as easy to talk to. She had to face them though so she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Look, I know you guys arent thrilled with this whole situation but its happening so we all just need to deal with it and move on. I'm only afew blocks away and despite what you may think I'm safe with Regina." This was Emma really trying to not instigate a fight by saying the wrong thing.

"We know and we just want to keep you safe and if keeping you safe means having to let you go for awhile then we will deal with it. We just found you and it would kill us to lose you again. So I guess we're sorry for all the fighting its just that Regina is a very sore subject for us and before you interupt I am very much aware that you know all of our history but its just gonna take a while to adjust, Ok?" The genuine look on MM's face as she spoke was enough for Emma to accept that their history with Regina wasnt going to change over night but she was willing to make an effort. David on the other hand kept his face indifferent, he would take a while longer to adjust.

"Ok, I can appreciate that and we're all gonna have to work on our emotions, but for now I should really be heading out." Awkwardly she took a step forward and hugged Mary Margaret then depsite not wanting to she also hugged the unusually quiet david. When she pulled back he finally spoke

"This is hard for me but know that severing this bond is my top priority. As soon as Gold cooks up a potion to test the strength of your connection to her we can assess what we're up against."

God damn it david, Emma thought to herself, why couldnt he just leave well enough alone and let her go without making a scene. Deciding not to take the bait she simply pursed her lips and nodded her head as if she agreed put on the inside she felt her blood starting to boil.

"I'll see you later kid" She shouted over her shoulder before leaving the loft and descending the staircase. She almost had a heart attack as she turned on the ignition and heard a loud knock at the window

"Jesus Christ Henry ... What the Hell?" She quickly rolled down the window and he leaned forward to speak.

"Don't worry mom i'll keep your secret."

"What secret?" She asked confused and still shocked by his sneakiness.

"The Savior saves the Queen and they live happily ever after, duh? I know she loves you, you just have to show her that you love her too. Here ..." Sitting in the drivers seat she was completely lost for words as she was handed a walkie talkie.

"We can use these to talk to eachother and I can help you with my mom, shes really stubborn."

"Oh Henry, your mom and I arent ... She doesnt. God you are freakishly perceptive for a 10 year old. Now I want you to listen to me, I do like your mom alot but this isnt a fairytale ok? Things don't work out right just because its what you want. But i'll try my best ok kid?" What was she supposed to say to him, that she actually did have the potential to love Regina, thats not a conversation to have with a 10 year old about his other mother no less.

"Ok, good luck, because your going to need it!" And with that the kid skipped back into the building and left Emma sitting in her car. She laughed to herself as she drove to her new temporary home, going over what Henry said when it hit her that he revealed that Regina loved her! There was no way he could possibly know that ... Although not so long ago she thought that there was no way this whole town were u-hauled against their will from the enchanted freaking forest. Henry was right about that so could he really be right about this?

She pulled up into the drive way of the Mayors mansion and felt the butterflies start to build up, stepping onto the porch she rang the door bell several times before she heard Regina yell "THE DOORS OPEN JUST COME STRAIGHT THROUGH!"

Not one to wait, she dropped her bag by the door and headed into the kitchen, where she saw Regina, chopping onions with her back to the blonde, clearly in concentration mode she hadnt noticed Emma so she cleared her throat to get her attention. The sudden sound made Regina jump slightly causing the knife in her hand to slip and slice a deep cut into her palm.

"Ow! Son of a Bitch!" She pounded over tothe sink and rean her hand under the tap, but it was gushing blood causing the water to run red. Emma instinctively ran to her side and ignoring the protests and foul langauge coming from the mayor, she took her injured hand insde of her own and wrapped it in a towel that lay on the counter.

"Its ok, your ok!" She tried to rationalise, lifting the towel to try and assess the damage "You may need stitches though."

"No shit sherlock! If you werent sulking around behind me this would never have happened!" She was in alot of pain and felt bad for snapping at the blonde but sometimes she was just ubelievable.

"Hey your the one who told me to come on in! Stop fighting me and let me apply pressure to try and stop it bleeding." It was no use though, the towl dropped to the floor leaving Regina's hand sandwiched between Emma's. Both women stopped their bickering though when a small green light eminated from their conjoined hands. Snapping their heads up and staring into eachothers eyes, their usually uniquely beautiful orbs were now shining a bright purple. After a minute they returned to normal and as they seperated their hands, Regina felt no more pain. When she looked down it was as if nothing had happened, she was healed.

Both women were silent as they processed that little miracle and suddenly Henry's words rang through her ears

'The Savior saves the Queen and they live happily ever after'

Chancing a look at the confused mayor, Emma knew there and then that she was screwed. This was something so much deeper than a crush, she just fought against it for so long that she convinced herself it wasnt true but right now in this moment and looking into those gorgeous chocolate orbs, she knew that there was no more denying it, Emma Swan was in love with Regina Mills.

A/N

I know this was a short chapter but its been a hectic week and i hated not posting anything so think of that chapter as the beginning of our ladies love story. The ground work is laid and now its all about them and their love. All reviews are super welcomed and i can't wait to write more for you guys


	8. Chapter 8

Another light chapter before things start to get deep for our favourite ladies. I always love writing and reading other stories about the build up of their relationship but I promise that things will start to get romantic soon : ) Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 8

Looking down at her blood stained hands Emma couldnt believe that she'd been in the mansion for less than five minutes and there was already a crisis.  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her own palm and let out a small scream as her skin began to split creating a cut identical to the one Regina just had. She whipped her head up when she felt the brunette standing right infront of her, taking her shaking hand inside of her own, just as Emma had done.

"Look at me." Regina all but whispered "Take a deep breath." Their eyes locked and their breathing became in sync. The purple light once again shone in both their eyes and theirs hands until Emma felt no more pain. Regina then flipped Emma's hand over and ran her fingers across the now smooth palm.  
The cut had vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. Neither woman moved from the close proximaty to eachother as Emma spoke.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

Giving her a wicked smile Regina replied "That was magic dear. You healed me but instead of just taking my pain away, you transfered it to yourself."

"So why havent you got a cut again if you took my pain away?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together in confusion

"I suppose becasue I am in more control of my magic."

A moments silence filled the room as they stood in the kitchen, their hands were still connected and as Regina looked deep into the blonde's eyes she knew that magic like what they just created is extremely rare and only those with the strongest of pure bonds are able to create it. Thank god Emma was so new to this she mused. With a small squeeze of Emma's hand Regina broke their comfortable silence.

"Thank you, for healing me. I don't think I would have been made very welcome at the emergancy room." She bowed her head as the truthful admission hurt more than she'd care to admit, but around Emma she always seemed to just say what she was feeling.

"Trust me, they'd have taken care of you!" She used her free hand to lift Regina's chin so that their eyes were once again locked. Her tone was strong and final making Regina believe that Emma meant every word, but she still had to ask ...

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

Screw it, emma thought, i'm not gonna lie to the woman so here it goes, she removed her hand from Regina's chin and placed it ontop of the brunettes soft hands which still held her own blood stained hand.

"Because your Henry's mom and he loves you" She paused and heard a quiet huff escape the mayors lips as though she was disappointed in her answer.  
Smirking slightly she carried on "And because despite what you may think I like you ... alot ... Even when you try to posion me or run me out of town.  
Your important to me." Despite how hard she tried she couldnt hide the blush in her cheeks as she was being honest with the mayor and if she wasnt mistaken she saw tears well up in the most beautiful chocolate eyes she had ever seen.

Standing speechless Regina had no idea how to respond to the heartfelt words of the sheriff, well actually she knew exactly what she wanted to do!  
She wanted to grab Emma and pull her in to the most passionate kiss she had ever given. Before she could speak though the oven beeped brigning both women back to reality and Regina quickly and reluctantly seperated their hands to quiet to bad timed kitchen appliance!

She used this brief time to collect herself and force back the lump that had quickly formed in her throat. This was going to be much harder than she had thought, her emotions were already winning and they hadnt even gotten through one evening together. Staring at the oven timer she heard the unmistakable footsteps of the blonde coming towards her;

"Would you like a hand with dinner?"

She turned around and was grateful that Emma did not stand in her personal space but was now at the counter looking at the various ingrediants that were on display like teenager in their first cookery class. The sight make Regina half smile.

"You can cook Miss Swan?" She questioned with both hands on her hips and the smile still on her face.

Emma parted her lips and placed her hand on her chest playfully, pretending to be insulted by the brunettes words "I will have you know that I make the best cereal in the entire state, if not the country." She replied smugly.

"Is that so?" She teased again.

"Yep. It takes a certain level of skill to fill the bowl right to the top without spilling any over the sides."

"Maybe we should put your skills to the test then?" She knew that she was starting to flirt but this was way too much fun to stop now.

Was she flirting with me? Emma thought as her heart rate began to pick up and she instinctively took a step forward "Sister you have no idea what skills I am capable of."

It was no good, they both burst out laughing at how rediculous Emma sounded and Regina had to hold her stomach she laughed so hard "If I recall the last time you said that to me you cut down my apple tree! Which by the way I am yet to forgive you for." She held her joking tone even though internally she still mourned the loss of her beloved tree.

She didnt know why she did it but as she giggled to herself she stepped next to Regina, put her arm around the womans shoulder and let her to the window that looked out into the garden.

"Can we not magic you up another one?" She asked feeling guilty about what she had done but at the time she felt totally justified in her actions.

"Its not that simple dear, magic is complicated, plus I intend on planting a new tree, sort of a fresh start for me."

Emma squeezed the shoulder that her arm was draped across and smiled "That sounds perfect Regina." The simple sound of her name coming from the blondes mouth sent a shiver down her spine. She needed to change the topic of conversation .

"Yes well, it is starting to get late and looking at the state of my ingrediants from my little accident I'm afraid my lasange wont be to its usual high standard." Cooking was something that Regina loved to do because everything was in her control and when she made something it was perfect every time, but now she couldnt help but feel dinner was ruined. "So why dont you put your things in the guest room and I will try and salvage this meal."

Picking up on the strange look Regina was giving the ingrediants Emma couldnt help but feel that Regina wasn't happy with what she had to serve. So she started to make her way out of the kitchen and shouted over her shoulder "You know I'd have been beyond impressed with Mac and Cheese."

As Regina heard the blondes footsteps heading up the marble staircase she gathered the ingrediants together and threw them into the trash, whispering to herself, 'If my lady wants mac and cheese then thats what she gets.' Of course Emma wasnt really her lady but just saying it to herself made her heart flutter.

20 minutes later and their food was ready, so Regina took their plates and placed them on the dining table. Emma had yet to re-emerge from temporary bedroom so the bruntte called her name from the foot of the staircase to no reply. So she headed up the strairs to find and scold the sheriff for not answering her calls but when she peaked her head around the door she found her fast asleep. Clearly exhausted she had obviously sat on the edge of her bed and lay her upper body down, feet still touching the wooden floor. Usually Regina would have yelled to wake her up but thinking back to the previous night and the many uncomfortable nights she would have endured in the enchanted forest she advised herself against being so mean and tip toed towards the sheriff removing her boots and lifting her legs onto the bed before finally draping the covers over her. She had plenty of practice over the years with putting Henry to bed so her movements did not phase the sleeping beauty before her. Unable to resist she bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead making her lips tingle at the contact, then turned out the light and went back downstairs.

Cleaning up the kitchen and putting their untouched food into tupperware containers she shut the refridgerator with a yawn. It had been a very draining day and knowing Emma tomorrow would be full of questions and most likely disagreements so she decided that she would follow suit and have an early night after a quick shower.

As she stood at the foot of her bed now changed into a silk nightgown that would make Victoria herself ask what Regina's secret was she ruffled her hair with the towel to dry it as best she could not wanting the noise of her blow dryer to wake up the blonde when she heard it ...

Blood curdling screams coming from the her spare room and just like the previous night she raced to the source of the scream except tonight she did not hesitate and jumped onto the bed engulfing Emma in a tight bear hug from behind, rocking their bodies slowly to calm down the petrified sheriff.

"Emma! Its me Regina, your safe. Please just wake up!" She whispered into the blondes ear as her entire body shuck.

Brought back from her nightmare by the sound of Regina's voice she spun her body around and locked her hands around the brunette's waist.

"Please don't let her take it." Emma spoke with a hooded breath into the crook of Regina's neck, still half under the illusion of her nightmare.

Stroking her blonde locks she whispered "Who? Who is trying to hurt you Emma?"

"Cora, she wants my heart. Oh God I can feel her cold hand inside my chest." Tears began to form in her closed eyes as she spoke still clearly shaken.  
Her eyes opened however when she felt two hands on her cheeks tilting her head slightly to look into a concerned pair of chocolate orbs. When their eyes were locked one of Regina's hands fell from her cheek and rested upon her over worked heart.

"Nobody is taking your heart! I won't let them. Cora or anybody else. I'll protect you, I swear. Now come on." She removed her hand from Emma's chest and stood up at the side of the bed, extending her hand for Emma to take.

"Where are we going?" She questioned at the same time her own skaing hand took the one extented to her. Following Regina out of the room.

"I am not leaving you alone incase your nightmares return however I also refuse to sleep in that god aweful bed, I only bought it for show so you can sleep in my bed for tonight." She spoke with such rationality, however inside she had never been so nervous. Nobody other than herself or Henry had slept in her bed, of course she had sleep overs with Graham but she never allowed him to stay for the whole night. Emma did not argue with Regina's proposal because she was still scared that the nightmares would return and after having Regina sleep by her side the previous night she hoped that tonight would have the same effect.

Regina turned back the covers for them and climbed into her side of the Queen sized bed with emma doing the same. After a few moments of them lying in silence all the brunette could hear was the heavy breathing from the body lying next to her and without thinking or knowing if she was alseep she shuffled closer to Emma, lifted her arm and simply whispered

"Come here" Her tone was not one of annoyance, it was one of compassion and warmth. When she felt the bed dip and Emma nuzzle into her side she knew that sleep would take over soon enough for both of them and she shook her head slightly with a smile thinking about how they would wake up in the morning...

A/N

Well, there it was. I hope you guys enjoyed it and as always I welcome all of your feedback : ) soooo let me know what y'all think


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, things are really starting to move along now for our favourite Savior and 'Not so' Evil queen! Enjoy : )

Chapter 9

Sunlight shone brightly through the undrawn curtains of the master bedroom, pointing its gaze right in Regina's eyes and rousing her from her sleep. Opening her eyes slightly to adjust to the light she felt something tickling her chin, when she looked down she saw a golden mane of hair nestled perfectly on her chest and thats when the previous night's fiasco came flooding back to her. Once again Emma had been overcome with nightmares, nightmares which she was able to get to the bottom of thanks to a frightened comment that was let slip. Regina offering to comfort her for a second night in the safety of her own bed meant very innocently was a huge step for her, allowing someone into her bed broke down a layer of wall surrounding her heart and although Emma didnt know it, the simple invitation was big for her.

Looking down at her body she noted that their positioning differed from the previous morning, but if possible the way she woke now was much more intimate than yesterday. She lay flat on her back with an arm lazily swung around the blonde's shoulder, while Emma was burrowed into Regina's side, her fingers interlaced with Regina's free hand resting on the stomach of the Mayor. However what made Regina's entire body freeze was when she moved just an inch and felt Emma's thigh come into contact with her centre. The small movement made her head spin as she was completely unaware of the perfectly sculpted and toned lef that was now resting between her own.

This was the epitomy of bliss, she thought to herself as they lay together as a couple who to an onlooker would assume they had spent their night making love and fell asleep in eachothers embrace. Not wanting the momemet to end she began stroking the blonde locks that lay on her chest and twirling the hair around her fingers so gentley that the touch could hardly be felt ... but it was.

Like the Queen had just done, Emma blinked her eyes open afew times adjusting to the light and her surroundings, today though she woke up with a clear head and allowed Regina to carry on absentmindedly run her fingers through her hair as she herself processed the factors that led her here to this moment, wrapped lovingly in the arms of the woman she had so obviously fallen in love with. How long can I get away with pretending to be alseep so we can stay like this? She thought to herself.

"Emma, I know your awake dear?" Regina smirked but not stopping her hand movement.

Damn that didnt last long "How did you know?" She chuckled but she too did not move.

Regina began to laugh "Because your eye lashes are blinking against my chest and it tickles!" Regina's laughter caused her chest to rise and fall and of course given the resting place of her head made Emma's face bounce slightly. When a devlish grin crossed her lips.

"Why Madam Mayor, are you ticklish?"

"Emma Swan! Don't you da - ahhhhh hahahahah stop hahaha. I will de - hahaha - stroy you!"

Emma had made Regina scream with laughter as she whipped her hands free and adjusted their bodies so that she was now roaming her nimble fingers around the Mayors torso in a tickling motion that made Regina squirm around the bed unable to control her giggling. Making the blonde laugh at how cute Regina sounded. Not one to lose Regina grabbed Emma by the wrists and in one swooping moment managed to pin the blonde to the bed essentially straddling her hips and with little protest trapped her hands above her head lowering her face down until it was inches away from Emma's. As both women panted from the physical exertion and locked eyes Regina smirked and simply whispered

"I won."

Feeling her breath on her face and the pressure of her body above her, Emma wanted nothing more than to close the tiny gap between them and kiss Regina. She had never seen anything so beautiful especially first thing in the morning and it amazed her how laid back they had become with eachother,  
feeling completely comfortable in the others prescense. Kissing the woman was all she could think about as they stared into eachothers eyes with playful grins on their faces. Their moment was cut short though by the now concerned look she was getting from the Mayor who quickly rolled off of her and pulled her into a sitting position grabbing her cheeks and examining her face.

"Emma! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She wanted to say yeh I was fine until you stopped straddling me, but she was dumbfounded "I'm fine. Is there something on my face?"

Without another word Regina grabbed Emma by the hand and stood her infront of her full lenght mirror telling her look and at first glance she was fine,  
that was until she made eye contact with herself and saw that her usually green orbs were now eminating a bright purple light.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she took a closer look at herself. "Regina! What did you do?" She asked frantically.

"What did I do?" Regina was shocked!

"Yeh one minute we were goofing around and the next you pinned me down and -" Emma stopped herself from speaking as she figured out at what point her eyes changed colour.

"And what Miss Swan! This is your magic! Don't blame me because you have no control over it!" She was truly annoyed with the blonde, how could she think that she would do anything to hurt her, sure they had their differences but they have turned a massive corner and it hurt her to think the sheriff could think ill of her now.

A slight blush crept on Emma's cheeks as she looked at Regina shyly through the mirror. Her eyes changed when she started to get aroused by Regina being on top of her and thinking about all the places she wanted to kiss. But how could Emma tell her that without ruining their friendship. Was being honest with her really worth the risk. But when she saw the hurt flashing across the brunette's eyes at her accusing her of putting a magic wammy on her she knew there was no avoiding it. Sooner or later she would let slip about her new found feelings and better to just come clean now instead of becoming that frustrated she plants an unsuspecting kiss on her. At least this way they could talk like civilized adults about. Worse case scenario she gets thrown out of the house and they end up back were they started ... Fighting all the time.

Here it goes, she took a deep breath and kept her eyes locked with the brunette standing behind her through the mirror.

"Regina ... We need to talk. I just - When my eyes - its because I -"

"Just spit it out Miss Swan! You clearly have no faith or trust in me and quite frankly I am annoyed and hurt that you -"

The more she spoke the bigger the lump began to form in her throat but before she could choke out the rest of her rant Emma spun herself around to look her properly in the eye instead of the reflection in the mirror.

"I LIKE YOU ... OK!"

"Excuse me?" Did she just hear her right?

"Don't make me say it again" She bowed her head in embaressment not able to tell what Regina was thinkinging for the first time since she got back. But when silence filled the master bedroom, she knew she had to carry on with her explanation, so looking down at carpet she began to literally confess her love.

"I suppose from the first time we met I felt this attraction to you, I mean come on, there's no denying your smoking hot"

If she looked up at that point she would have saw a small schoolgirl grin appear on Regina's face but she ploughed on ...

"Then everything just got out of control with Henry and then Graham and this fucking curse. But when the curse broke and the wraith tried to kill you, all I wanted to do was protect you, I know I said it was because Henry asked me to but I wasn't about to let you get hurt! But in city hall when I touched your arm I felt, I dunno I just felt my heart and screw Gold I know he's not being totally honest about this magic bond crap and I know you know more than your letting on. Anyway then your mom tried to kill me and the next thing I know i'm climbing out of a freaking well and who is the first face I see..."

Feeling brave she lifted her head to meet Regina's gaze

"Yours. After literally just having a front row seat the movie of your life, I saw you. I mean I really saw you and I couldnt put my finger on what had changed until I came here and you thought I was asleep, wasted from your lethal cider but I wasnt..."

A small blush crept up Regina's cheeks as she knew the sheriff was referring to the kiss she had given her on her forehead, assuming that she was asleep!

"...That was the moment everything made sense to me. Regina, I have so much faith and trust in you, I just - I have feelings for you. There I said it, please say something." It was like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders getting all that off her chest, she didnt want to freak the mayor out by telling her that she thought she was in love but took baby steps by admitting she liked the woman.

Regina was grateful in this moment that under intense situations she always knew how to maintain her poker face, on this occasion though it was truly a test for her. She almost had to pinch herself to make sure it wasnt all just a dream. Her heart was pounding at that confession so in her mind it was only fair that she give Emma the same level of honesty, but not like this. She wanted it to be perfect, especially since she wasnt alone in her feelings but she didnt want to scare her off by talking about love after Emma mearly admitted to just liking her. So thinking quickly on her feet and not wanting think she was blowing her off, she took Emma by both hands and smiled a small but genuine smile.

"Go get dressed."

"Why?" Not feeling completely rejected Emma was confused by Regina's response.

"We're going for a walk, I'll explain when we get there." With a reassuring squeeze of her hands, Regina's got a simple nod of the head as an answer and watched as Emma left the room. Once alone Regina released a breath she didnt know she was holding and quickly got dressed hoping that Emma wasnt too upset with her for basically ignoring all of the things she just said.

Not 10 minutes later they exited the house, Emma looking as though she had been crying, which broke Regina's heart but when she hoped keeping her in suspense would be worth it after she was able to say her piece.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked zipping up her signiture red leather jacket and stuffing her hands into her pockets as Regina walked a step ahead.

"It's a surprise dear." Regina smiled still upset by the scolded puppy eyes she was getting from Emma, so she took advantage of Emma's hands being in her pockets and slid her arm through the gap, linking the woman beside her. It was a small gesture but it did make the blonde feel slightly more at ease as they walked down the quiet street of Storybrooke and into the woods until they reached their destination ...

A/N

So where do you guys think Regina took Emma?  
I hope you were disappointed at the Emma's confession like i said i write the build up better than the getting together but i am trying to write it as real for them as i can, so any reviews would just be amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

I do apologise for taking so long. This is just a short and sweet chapter ... Hope you guys like and review : )

Chapter 10

Yet another comfortable silence filled the air as they walked through the woods, arms linked together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Emma was true to her word and trusted that Regina was not leading her to her death for admitting her feelings but the not knowing where they were headed was driving her insane, so she just took comfort in how closely they walked together. Sure she got a little bit freaked out when they entered the woods but what the hell right? The conversation she was having with herself came to an end when Regina brought them to a halt and Emma looked around to see what significance this place held, when she saw it;

"The Well?" An overwhelming sense of fear came upon her as she thought that Regina was going to try and send her back for her mother to finish what she had started but for the first time in her life she managed to keep her mouth shut and give Regina the benefit of the doubt as she watched the Mayor slowly walk towards a tree and lean up against it. All she could do was look on as Regina searched for a way to start her explanation.

"Two days ago I came here to close that portal, scared that my mother would be the one to come through it, but Henry told me to have faith in him and in you..."

Emma took a cautionary step forward, not aware that Regina had initally tried to close the portal, but that thought was immediately pushed to the back of her mind as now all she wanted was to be close to the brunette "Regina -"

"No" She put her hands up to silence the blonde "Let me finish." She paused until Emma agreed to listen ...

"I absorbed alot of dark magic to re-open the portal, the pain I felt was nothing. I'd survived worse but when I had taken in all that I could, there was a moment when everything stopped. I stood right here relieved that the magic hadnt consumed me, but then afew seconds later I felt this agony inside of me ..."

God this was harder than she thought, why was it so difficult for her to just come out and say she liked her too. Words were never one to escape the Mayor but now she felt so vulnerable opening her heart up to Emma. She held her hand over her chest as she continued to speak

"... I thought I was going to die, it was like someone was trying to tear out my heart and my soul at the same time. So I fell back against this tree ready to accept my fate, when just like magic the pain was gone and before I could blink you were standing infront of me."

Her mind was racing as she tried to understand the words coming out of Regina's perfect mouth, this was alot for her to process and truth be told she wasnt really sure she actually understood what Regina was trying to say. She wore this confused look on her face similar to one Henry has when he is trying to solve a really hard math problem, so the brunette knew she was going to have to simplify her confession even more. So stepping forward she took one of Emma's hands and held it over her heart while placing her other hand over Emma's heart. The contact made both women's breath hitch and neither of them could deny their rapidly increased heart rates at the feeling of the others touch.

Gazing directly into her hazel orbs Regina pressed down slightly on the blonde's chest to emphasize her point as she whispered

"I felt it, Emma"

As Emma stared right back at her, she felt like she was finally understanding what Regina was trying to say but she still had to ask rather hesitantly given how vague Regina was being.

"You, you felt my heart?"

It wasnt exactly a real question but Regina knew what she was getting at, thank god she was starting to understand and since honesty seemed to be working out quite for them she didnt hold back with her answer.

"Honestly, I didnt know what I felt at the time, until I overheard you yelling at David about what Cora tried to do to you and thats when I knew -"

Feeling bold the sheriff took that half step forward so that there was now mere inches between them and interupted the Queen

"...Knew what?" She asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Well its going to sound rediculous now" Her doubts were starting to creep in at the thought of how honest she was actually going to be.

"Regina, come on, just tell me, please? I'm sure it wont sound so rediculous if you just say it out loud" Emma's eyes were pleading and her tone was patient which only made the brunette more frustrated with herself that she found this all so difficult but with a deep breath she let everything out.

"So it isnt rediculous that I am in love with the woman who happens to be my step grandaughter, the same woman whose son I adopted, which technically makes him my step great grandson and to top it all off we can barely get through a conversation with a fight!" She spoke that fast she didnt really register what she had said, it was all blurted out that quick, feeling slightly flustered all she could think about was the stupid grin Emma was wearing.

"Regina, did you hear what you just said?"

The smirk Emma wore and the question she asked angered the brunette because she thought that Emma was making fun of her, to be honest she wasnt fully aware of everything she said but the fact that Emma was now practically laughing at her made Regina feel embaressed and humiliated. Her eyes flashed as she realised she admitted to being in love with Emma, that was something she wished she hadnt said but she was in the moment and frankly ready to give the blonde a piece of her mind for not being more sensitive to her feelings.

"Well I'm glad you find this whole thing amusing because I for one think your attitude is -"

And just like that time seemed to stand still ...

Her lips were silenced by a perfect feather light kiss. Emma knew Regina was about to back track on her confession, a confession which using her superpower she knew to be true. So she gently took the flustered cheeks of the mayor in the palms of her hands and lightly pressed their lips together. The act itself could hardly be classed as a kiss, but the intent was there and Emma didnt want to move to fast incase she spooked Regina and the light contact was enough to send a shiver down her spine. The thought of what a real kiss would feel like made her go slightly weak in the knees and as she opened her eyes and saw the happily shocked expression she knew made the right move. Still holding onto her face, she used her thumbs to caress her cheeks and with a slightly husked voice she gazed into Regina's eyes and whispered

"Regina, you are insane ..."

Emma smirked, waiting for Regina to snap out of her frozen state and knew calling her insane would do just that, she also knew that the brunette would try and interupt her but she finished her sentence just in time

"... But I love you too."

A/N

Ok I have gone over and over this chapter and actually found myself having to end where I did only for the simple fact that I do have a plan and I hope you guys stick with me. I dont know if y'all watch it but the new budding romance on Rooke Blue was the inspiration for how Emma responded to Regina's confession. I promise to update really soon its just been a crazt few weeks in the real world!


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go guys, enjoy and review if you can : )

Chapter 11

"...But I love you too."

Silence again filled the woods as Emma's confession was on repeat in Regina's head, before she could stop her herself a small smile crept onto her lips and tears filled her eyes. This couldn't be happening, she thought to herself, as much as she thought the curse would be her happily ever after she never truly believed that she would ever experience such a thing. That was until now, her lips still tingled from coming into contact with the blonde's and she was secretly grateful that it wasnt a REAL kiss, because their first kiss should be, for lack of a better term, magical. With all of these thoughts and emotions swirling around in her brain she knew that they both still had alot to talk about and as much as she wanted to stay in this moment forever,  
they had to head back to the house.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, snapping the Mayor out of her thoughts and she cursed herself for being so silent after being told that she was loved. So she lifted both hands to cover Emma's, which were still placed on her cheeks and bowed her head slightly so that their foreheads were touching and she was unable to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"You do?" Her voice was croaky and unsure, it wasnt what she wanted to say but when it came to Emma her self censoring flew out the window. Emma could feel the heat from Regina's mouth as she spoke and all she wanted to do was kiss away any doubts Regina may have had, but she wanted their first real kiss to be perfect and romantic. So she settled for the next best thing. Pulling her cheeks down slightly Emma placed the most gentle kiss to the brunettes forehead before moving back just enough to look deeply into her chocolate eyes and wipe away a tear.

"I love you Regina Mills." She spoke again with a finality that Regina could not argue with, the fresh lump that had formed in her throat stopped her from speaking because she knew any words would come out hitched and sobby. So instead she nodded her head several times and was grateful that Emma accepted the gesture. Swiftly moving to her side, Emma linked their arms and began to walk, ready to lighten the topic of conversation, at least until they returned to the mansion.

"Well I dont know about you, but I am starving. Why don't we head back and I can make us breakfast?"

Finding her voice Regina couldnt help but giggle and tighten her grip on Emma's toned arm "Really Miss Swan? What did you have in mind?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" She asked curiously.

"On what kind of cereal you have."

They both laughed as they walked throught the empty streets of the town and feeling bold Emma removed her arm and slowly laced her fingers giving Regina time to stop her if the gesture was too much. To Emma's delight the Mayor not only took the hand offered to her but also caressed the back of her hand lovingly with her thumb as they walked hand in hand.

"How about this, I cook us breakfast and you can be incharge of coffee. Do you think you can handle that?" She nudged the blonde as she spoke, poking fun at her abilities in the kitchen.

"You have yourself a deal Madam Mayor." Emma chuckled.

The rest of the walk home was peacefully quiet, they slowly strolled hand in hand through Storybrooke. Both with the worry in the back of their minds that they might be caught holding hands but neither wanted to or was willing to let go.

* * *

Once back at the mansion they both entered the kitchen and Regina immediately began to cook, she looked over at Emma who was just staring at the coffee pot and held up a pan "Pancakes?" She asked.

"mmmm sounds good to me." She answered, turning her attention back to the coffee pot, quickly realising that she was unfamiliar with everything in the kitchen "Uhm Regina, I dont know where anything is ..."

"Of course you dont, you just take a seat at the counter and i'll show you where everything is later." Regina did not lift her head from her task, refusing to ruin another meal because she was distracted by the sheriff but she heard the small scrape of the stool and knew she was safely seated just waiting to be fed. Not five minutes later they sat side by side with their plate of pancakes and coffee.

"Holy shit, these are amazing" Emma spoke with her mouth full which earned a chuckle from the Mayor.

"I'm glad you like them, i'll show you to make them if you like?" She replied sweetly.

"Yeh i'd like that." Emma smiled, not knowing why a small blush came upon her cheeks.

"Look Regina, we have so much we need to talk about but do you think we can take it slow? -"

Regina's eyed widened "Of course! I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed into any - " She was flustered as she spoke, all she wanted was for Emma to be comfortable around her. But she was cut off when she felt a hand move onto her thigh and a small laugh come from the blonde.

"Thats, thats not what I meant. I meant we have so many things to talk about that it would be stupid to try and cover everything in one day. We're not going anywhere so we can really go into as much detail as we want ... But you and me? We're not exactly the sit back and see what happens kind of women. I know what I want, I want you." She gave the thigh beneath her hand a small squeeze "I want us. And i'm not an idiot I know that for there to be an 'us' we're gonna have to really work for it, but thats ok because it'll be totally worth it." Using her free hand she carried on eating.

"Oh, thats good. Not that it would have been an issue if you did want to take things slow with us, I just, i'm glad you dont." God what is wrong with me,  
she thought, this woman who still has her hand on my thigh is making me crazy.

"Regina, its ok. I'm nervous too. This is completely new terriroty for me and I don't want to screw it up. Come on lets finish up breakfast and you can give me the guided tour of casa Regina."

The Mayor couldnt help but laugh out loud, which earned her a confused look "What's funny?"

"I just find it amusing that so far you have been acting like the adult while I can barely get a sentence out without sounding like a rambling idiot."

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh "Huh well trust me it wont last long. We'll be back to you yelling at me for my childish behaviour in no time." She gave th brunette a wink and stood up taking her plate to the sink, holding her hand out for Regina's "Are you finished.?" Nodding her head Emma cleared both plates and dropped them into the sink ready to wash up.

"Leave them, we can wash up later. I have a house tour I need to give."

With that Regina lead Emma out of the kitchen and began to show her the rooms of the house. As they climbed the stairs she quickly realised that she was more familiar with the house than she thought and didnt really pay that much attention to what Regina was saying, instead she just stared at the perfect ass infront of her.

"And this is my room. The en suit has the best shower in the house so feel free to just use that one. The controls can be a little stiff so i'll show you the best way to turn it on without getting water all over the place."

But as she lead Emma into her bathroom the felt she could handle turning on a stupid shower so she overtook the mayor, so she'd get to it first.

"Its fine you should have seen some of the sorry excuses for showers I used at my fosters homes..." With that she quickly assessed the dial and turned it a quater of the way around.

"EMMA, NO!" Regina yelled but it was too late ...

The now rogue shower head began squirting water aimlessly and despite her quick reaction to turn it off, when she looked up Emma knew she was in deep trouble. Regina was stood, her upper body drenched and her white blouse was now completely see through and clung to torso displaying her white laced bra. Emma had never seen anything so damn sexy in her life, but when she caught side of herself through a mirror behind the Mayor she cursed internally as her eyes were shining purple once again. She was grateful that Regina was too busy looking at herself to see the sudden change in her eye colour but when she lifted her head to scold the sheriff Emma panicked and sealed her eyes shut waiting to be yelled at.

"Miss Swan. When will you learn to listen to me when I tell you to NOT do something."

With her eyes still shut she tried to make light of the situation "Look at it this way, now you get the be the responisble one again."

"What are doing? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Oh crap she's noticed "Erm I can't ... I have something in my eye."

"Both of them?" Regina asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, both of them."

"Well let me see and I'll get it out." Regina took a step forward.

"No, you'll make it worse."

Regina slapped her hands on Emma's cheeks "For goodness sake stop acting like a child and open your eyes!"

"Ok, promise you wont get mad?"

"Why would I get -" Emma opened her eyes, which were still purple and stared straight into Regina's. "- mad." She whispered. "That is the second time today your eyes have changed. Do you feel alright?" Regina was starting to get concerned about what affect magic was having on Emma.

Quickly glancing down at the soaking body of Regina Emma sighed "Can you put a towel on or something please and then we'll talk." She knew that they would get nowhere while Regina looked like she just won the worlds best wet T-shirt contest.

"What? Emma what is going on?"

"I can't talk to you when you look like, ok!"

"Your really confusing me." Regina put her hands on her hips causing the wet material of her blouse to tighten showing off even more of her perfect clevage.

"Its you!"

"What is me?"

"You and your smoking hot body! Jesus I can't think about you without getting a magical lady hard on!" This whole situation was rediculous to Emma and now Regina was just staring at her with this strange grin she had never her wear before.

"Magical lady hard on?" Regina asked, finding it hard to keep her laughter in, especially given the flustered look on the sheriff's face/

"Whatever!I don't know what its called but its pissing me off!"

Taking a step forward, Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips and leaned in, her wet clothes coming into contact with Emma's dry shirt and she whispered into her ear...

"Its called lust dear"

And just like that Regina turned and began to walk out of the room, swaying her hips with more purpose than usual.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get changed" Regina yelled from her walk in closet "I suggest you take a cold shower and then we can talk."

"Screw you!"

Regina just laughed and when she heard the shower turn on she had to fight her own feelings of lust that Emma was naked just through that door.  
Shaking that thought at least for now she headed back down stairs and put on a fresh pot of coffee ready for them to get serious and and finally just talk, no lies, no agendas, just two people having an honest conversation.

It's gonna be a long day ...

A/N

Just another sweet chapter before things start to get deeper. I'm trying to hold on writing their first kiss because I want it to be perfect but it will happen soon I promise! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I enjoy writing about them goofing off and just having fun : )


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys, I hope y'all enjoy this one. Its the longest chapter I've written so far ... Its abit more goofing off, but this is the lead up to when our favourite ladies take things to the next level : ) Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Sitting in the living room by a roaring fire Regina patiently sipped her coffe waiting for the blonde to re-emerge from her cold shower. When she heard footsteps coming down the marble staircase she yelled "I'm in here" and within seconds Emma appeared in sweatpants and her signature tank top. Regina patted the space next too her and took another cup from the coffee table.

"Here, I made this for you."

Curling her legs up onto the couch she smiled and took the cup "Thanks."

Regina turned her body around and mirrored the blonde, curling her legs behind her so that they could talk.

"So ... Where do we start?" Regina smiled.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask you, is Gold's magical bond theory a bunch of crap?"

Shaking her head and smiling Regina was quick to answer but not sure how to say what she wanted to "Yes and no. We are magically connected but its because we, we uhm, God this is harder to say than I thought. Our magic is tied to our emotions and well, screw it! Emma love is the strongest and purest magic and because of how we feel about eachother our magic connected before we did. It's a pure love, so our magic is connected purely and now that connection can't be broken. Does that make sense?"

"This might sound crazy and way too soon to say but all that what you just said about pure love ... Does that me that i'm your, your know, that we are eachothers true love? Because I thought Daniel ..." Emma was confused and didnt really want to bring up Daniel, at least this early but she said it now.

"I thought he was too, thats why I went to see Gold yesterday because I was confused, but he confirmed my suspicions. I know its weird talking about true love given our history, it is such a rare thing to find and it took you breaking the curse for us both to realise it. Daniel was my first love and I will never forget him, but I have never felt anything like it when I felt you almost die." Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of her mothers actions, which Emma caught straight away.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here and i'm safe because of you, your magic saved my life." Emma shuffled forward slightly so their knees were touching and she placed her hands onto the Mayor's thighs as comfort.

Clearing her throat Regina corrected the blonde "Actually Gold lied about that, it wasnt my magic that saved you ... It was my love for you, like I said its the most powerful of magic." It made Emma smile that the brunette was being so honest with her and in that moment something clicked in her head. It didnt matter how early it was in their relationship, she trusted her heart and felt confident enough to make a bold bold statement.

"Regina ... I have no doubt in my mind that you are my true love! Its just strange to think that of all people its us. So not to be a buzz kill but why arent Mary Margaret and David as powerful as we are together if their's is true love too?"

Rolling her eyes at the mention of those idiots, Regina knew why Emma would make the connection given that they are the poster child couple for true love.

"They are just normal people, they have no magic. So theirs is just feelings alone. However we have magic in our veins so not only have we connected in terms of 'true love' but our magic's have linked. Thats why we both felt a serge in city hall at Jeffersons hat, it was our magic finding eachother. I was just as surprised as you were though when you healed my cut yesterday. So its fair to say that together we're pretty much indestructable." Regina winked.

Emma blushed slightly and took the opportunity to take a sip of coffee, setting her cup back down, she saw the cider decanter on a table behind Regina.

"Indestructable huh? I could get used to that. Hey I know its early, but since today is a celebration why dont we have a sneaky glass of Cider?" She suggested with a smile on her face.

"Celebration?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yes, today is ... November 15th, which from now on will go down in history as the day the Queen confessed her love to the Saviour and they lived happily ever after."

"Have you already had a drink?" The Mayor teased.

"No, come on lighten up your majesty! Lets just have a fun day and laze around with a glass of your finest cider and talk."

Regina rolled her eyes at being called your majesty, but let it slide this time "If you insist, but I do hope you hold your liqour better than you did the last time. I'm comfortable so you can go get it yourself." Old habbits die hard she thought as she waved her hand for Emma to fetch the drink like she was giving a command to one of her servants.

With a small huff Emma stood up and muttered "bossy pants" under her breath, before returning with bottle and two glasses. "Hey, you wanna play a drinking game?"

"A what? Miss Swan we are not teenagers."

"Oh come on it'll be a fun way for us to get to know eachother better." Emma said, handing a glass to the mayor and sitting back down as close to the Mayor as she could get without looking to obvious.

"Considering you already know literally everything about me I'd say this game will be very bias but if we must, what is this game then?"

"Its called 'I've never' and it so simple. Basically I could say I've never been a Queen and because you have, you would take a drink but since I havent I dont have to drink. But if you said I've never had a shower, we would both have to drink becuase we both did it. You get it?" Emma was quite proud of explanation.

"Yes I'm not an idiot, that is the most rediculous game I have ever heard of but alright then" A thought crossed Regina's mind and a wicked grin crossed her lips "Lets see if i've got this right, I'll go first ... I've never gotten a magical Lady boner before..."

A bright shade of red appeared across the pale cheeks of the blonde as she scoffed "You suck!" Then proceeded to down the entire glass, sure she was only meant to take a sip but she felt that she needed the kick because Regina was clearly playing dirty.

"So was that right Miss Swan? Am I playing correctly?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Yes, well done." But two can play at that game she thought "My turn, I've never had thoughts of a sexual manner about my former step daughters daughter." She stated with a wink, tapping her finger on her refilled glass.

If looks could kill Emma would be a goner but Regina couldnt really complain given that she started it, so she slowly lifted her glass and took a sip. Much to the delight of the blonde.

"Would you care to divulge some of those thoughts?" Emma joked, earning a blush from the Mayor who completely ignored the question asked of her by continuing on with the game.

"I've never senselessly murdered an apple tree with a chainsaw."

"I've already apologised for that" She offered before taking a sip of cider.

The game continued on for the rest of the afternoon, Emma had intened for it to be a way for them to get to know eachother but it quickly turned into a game of who can blush the most. They only took a break to have some lunch and because they had been taking small sips over a long space of time neither of them realised just how tipsy they had become.

After a rather amusing question Emma giggled and shuffled that much around the couch that she somehow found herself lying with her head resting on the lap of the brunette and sighed contently. Silence filled the room as both women sat with their eyes comfortably closed and Regina ran her hands slowly through blonde locks.

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

"hmm"

"This is really happening isnt it. We're really doing this." Emma spoke with a tone that wasnt questioning, she was stating a fact, that after all that has happened they are together now and nothing was going to break them apart. Regina smiled recognising the tone in her voice and didnt stop her fingers from twirling the blonde hair, neither did she open her eyes as she was so content and a little bit wasted.

"Indeed we are Miss Swan, indeed we are."

They went back to their half napping state when the noise of the doorbell made their eyes shoot open, but Emma still refused to move.

"Who the hell is that." Emma grumbled.

"I have no idea." Regina removed her hands from the blondes hair and ushered her to sit up, but the blonde was stubborn and didnt want to move.

"Just leave it, they'll go away if you ignore them long enough."

"I highly doubt that."

As Regina stood to walk into the foyer, Emma threw herself back down onto the couch and when she began giggling to herself for no reason, she made a mental note to not drink anymore cider today because she was one more glass away from being totally shitfaced! The giggling stopped however when she heard who was at the door.

"Well well well, if it isnt Walt Disneys original meal ticket, to what do I owe this visit?" The alcohol in her system made her tone less threatening but the fire was burning as hot as ever in her stomache.

"We have come to check on our daughter, do you have a problem with that?" James spoke with his arm protectively around Snow's shoulder. Again the cider was making her go against her better judgement and she wanted to have some fun.

"No problem at all, shes just through here..." She made a gesutre for them to enter the house, one that made the couple suspicious but proceeded to enter the living room to find Emma sitting on the couch like she was trying to hide something. When in fact she was just trying to look sober.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked, trying not to slur her words, but before they could answer Regina spoke for them.

"They've come to make sure i havent put you under a sleeping curse! Who knows how many idiot fairytale charactors they'd pimp your lips out too in the hopes that one of them was your true love and could wake you up. What do you think snow? That would be quite the experiment ... My money would be on pongo!" Regina joked refilling her glass to the brim and sneaking Emma a sly wink while the charmings just stood in complete shock.

"You would hang if you even -"

"She's kidding, take a chill pill dave." Emma interupted.

This was like the twilight zone, Mary Margaret though. "Look we didnt come here to fight, we just wanted to check in and make sure that everything was alright, ok?" She looked between Emma, Regina and David trying to defuse any potential arguments.

This was getting boring now, she knew what she was about to do could be disasterous but she couldnt help herself. As she moved towards Emma and the couch she fake stumbled and spilt the entire contents of her glass right down her top, making sure that she ended up right infront of the blonde.

"Oh crap!" She fake yelled.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Emma thought as Regina stood before her for the second time today with her blouse soaken and her lace bra literally staring at her. Her breasts were literally at eye level with the blonde and well she couldnt stop her body's natural reaction. Blocking Emma's face from view of her parents Regina spoke again "Do excuse me while I change my shirt." And the second she moved and Emma came into view again, Mary Margaret gasped and David yelled.

"Regina stop! What's wrong with her! Is this your dark magic?" He was now standing right infront of the Mayor as Snow knelt before Emma examining her face and looking for a reason that her eyes were now a beacon of purple light. The alcohol had severely affected her reflexes so she half stumbled from her seat, shooing Snow away and positioning herself between David and Regina.

"Hey you dont get to just waltz in here and yell at her for something that is not her fault." Internally she laughed because this was Regina's fault but she'd be damned if she admitted that her eyes were brighter than Barney the dinosaur because the mere sight of Regina's see through shirt made her beyond horny.

"This is all me, my magic, my lack of control over it. Look at me, apart from the eyes I am perfectly fine!"

"Maybe if you werent intoxicated in the middle of the day." Snow scolded, giving a look only a mother could give to her drunken child.

"I am not 15, I am a grown ass woman and if I want to have a drink or two during the day then I will." Just as she thought her eyes were becoming normal again, she made the mistake of looking behind her at Regina and she snapped "For fucks Regina, go clean yourself up."

Surprised at the outburst Snow scolded her again "Emma!"

Laughing at the chaos she caused Regina spoke up "It's quite alright snow. Now if you'll excuse me again i better get cleaned up ..." Leaning forward slightly she whispered into Emma's ear loud enough for everyone to hear "Curse at me again and there will be consequences Miss Swan." Having her hot breath in her eyes did not help matters but without so much as a goodbye Regina left the room and ascended the stairs, thoroughly enjoying that little bit of chaos she caused.

Now Emma was left alone with her parents and all she wanted was for them to leave "Emma sweetheart, you don't have to stay here, we can find another way to severe your bond to her!" Snow offered.

"Look I really do appreciate you checking in, but its literally been a day and despite that little tiff we're actually getting along."

"Pfft you could've fooled me." David scoffed, earning a glare from Emma.

"I'll call you guys in afew days and you can bring Henry over for afew hours, just because he cant stay with us doesnt mean we cant spend time with the kid. Now as you can see I've had a couple glasses of cider and i could use a nap sooooo, i'll see you out." She ushered them to the door and was pleased that they didnt put up an arguement. When she shut the door, her first thought was how wicked Regina was ... she had totally done that on purpose to get a magical rise out of her. She thought about what would drive the woman mad and it hit her, instead of playing her at her own game, she was going to killl her with kindness.

Listening for any movement from upstairs Emma threw her shoes on and grabbed some money before sneaking out of the house, hoping that the fresh air and walk to the store would be enough to sober her up.

Grabbing everything she needed from the store she more or less ran back to the mansion, knowing that Regina would be pissed at her leaving without even a word but she knew that it would be completely worth it if she pulled off her plan. As she ran up the porch she almost broke her nose as face came into contact with a now locked door. Annoyed, she banged on it "Regina! Let me in!"

Five minutes past and still no answer, so she took out her cellphone and dialled the mayor who answered after only one ring.

"Mayor Mills."

"Regina, its me. Let me in."

"Who?"

"Come on, its Emma, just unlock the damn door."

"I'm sorry, I came downstairs to an empty house and just assumed that I was living alone again."

A flash of guilt crossed Emma's face as she never thought about how bad it looked that she would come down stairs to find silence, especially given her history with Snow and David. She probably thought that they had brainwashed her and convinced her to leave without a word.

"Look I'm sorry I had something important I had to do."

"So important that you didnt have to time to say you were going out Miss Swan?"

"Regina please ... Look, if you don't want to let me in then meet me in the backyard." Emma offered.

"Ugh Fine." With that she hung up the phone and Emma ran around the back with her small bag of supplies, looking for the perfect spot to stand and just as she found it the brunette began walking towards her.

Here I go, Emma thought, I hope this works ...

A/N

That chapter was so fun to write, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I cant wait for you to find out what Emma has in her little bag of tricks and if you think it'll be enough for Regina to forgive Emma for leaving her all alone in the house, without a word. As always please please please review : )


End file.
